Firey Elemental Xen
by NarikoKaori
Summary: Xen has been a gamer since she was a child, always playing new and old games even now..well before a dramatic change where she died. When she awoke, she finds herself in a new whole world, her dreams come true and now she must change the fate of her and her friends, even with the most random and craziest things happen, especially making the others crazy too. (complete random WTFs)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I am a fan girl, a gamer, a bored with life kind of girl and you can call me Savannah. I am in my early twenties, twenty three to be exact.

I'm sitting in my room playing KH: Chain of Memories. It's my 14th time beating the game, well nearly the fourteenth head all of suddenly went dizzy and my body went numb and tingling, my heart felt like it's being squeezed to death. My tv screen fades and my vision does as well. All I seen is darkness, purple and silver swirls in my vision.

Next thing I saw and felt is my body hit the ground, causing a surge of pain run through my body horribly. I open my eyes, seeing that I...I am in the a world that I always wanted to be! The World That Never Was. How bloody sweet! I get excited, a spark of hot flame ran through my body, warming my core. I glance over at my surroundings, and i notice that my arm is on fire...how cliche is that? Completely. I focused on it going away and it did, i wanted it to come back and spark up like a phoenix and it did as I thought it would. So it is controlled by mt thoughts? Or feelings? Or what exactly? Now that is a mystery that I want to learn.

"Oh, shit..." I place my hand over my heart, I felt no thump...Am I dead? No, I could be a heartless or nobody ...or some undead zombie?! Oh hell no! That would suck badly. "Great, I think I am going insane!" I say to myself. I sigh sticking my hand out try to summon it like Sora does, nothing. I press my lips together irritated. What the hell! I try, try, try and try over again over again. Nothing happened. One last time, I tried imagining it in front of me and I reached for it, I snap my eyes open, which I never knew was closed and stare down at my hands in awe. It's the Rebellion from DMC, the one from DMC3! I grin madly, "I love it"

I walked over to a reflective window and peer in it. I'm about five foot six, lean, fire red hair, tan skin and icy blue eyes.; I have a heart under my right eye, two piercings each in my ears total in all is four. My attire is blue fitting jeans, a red v-neck shirt and black pinstriped mafia style vest, a heartless and nobody necklaces around my neck, and lastly black ankle length two inch heels, heck if i needed to run I would require something low and not to break my ankle or neck while doing so. It's most logical, instead of trying to be over sexy and cause your own personal harm, quite ridiculous I must state.

I slowly made my way to the castle, I groan, its gonna be a long day. I hope I won't end up getting killed on the way there. I hear a 'swoosh', I turn around quickly with my rebellion drawn out, pointing at the suspect. It's a male with blue hair, oh hey its Saix! He went over me grumpily, he pushes my sword away from me. "Well, thanks" I sarcastically say.

He took his hood down, oh damn, He was indeed hotter in person, or rather as the younger kinds would say. Keh. "I'm-" I interrupt him, a grin on my lips. "Saix, you are so awesome!" I said happily, he was after all one of my favorite characters and No I don not care what others will say who I can have as favorites, and no I am not those over obsessive fan girls, I am the kind that respects the characters. He smirks, amused at my reaction, maybe I don't know if that's it though.

"I'm Xen, new here, that kind of thing" I smirk back at him, matching his in a way. Despite this odd occurrence, I think we could get a long well if I do indeed get on his good side. It's best to get on his side to suck up to the supervisor, boss, soon enough. If I want to live, then I should do such actions to be the good girl.

He nods and opens a portal, "Follow me, if you want" I follow him obediently. I knew what I am doing, so do not criticize me. I found myself and Saix in a meeting room, there is all the surviving members in the room . "Ehh Saix..why are we here?" I ask him. He turns around and spoke, "There is a disturbance where you were and that is why I brought you here"

I place a hand on my hip and look around. "Well, this place is humongous! I need some rum soon after this, takes time to absorb this...well not really. I just feel like having some" I said mostly to myself. "really now?" someone said, making me summon my blade and point it at the one who made me react that way. It's Xigbar, I withdrew my blade and chuckle. "Oh my, scare me like that. I'm Xen, so these introductions are respectful, may I ask who you may be?"

I stuck my hand out, I shall pretend that I don't know anyone, despite saying Saix's name, I will not screw up twice. "Let's start over, I am Xen" He chuckles, grinning and shaking my hand. His large hands covering mine completely. "Xigbar, apparently kiddo you saved me from this boredom, well as if the others didn't!" he whispers the last part to me, making me laugh quietly. "So amusing!" I said, wiping away imaginary tears. I stop and look down at my hands, "Well I guess I could remember, but nothing else.." I lied. How the hell can I remember anything at all? Eh, I'll know soon enough.

A booming voice interrupts our conversation. "I came to a conclusion that you may join our organization, for a better cause" Xemnas says. I recognize that voice anywhere. I stroll over to the middle of the room and stare up at them all, Saix is now in his seat with Xigbar in his own. "I am Xen, I woke up here with only a sentence playing over and over again, 'Saix, Will guide you here' Which makes me confused as hell..." I lied. This made everyone's attention on me completely, Saix however has his eyes on me thinking. Perhaps he sees my lies I sprout like plants that grow quickly with the help of Marluxia...but you know its a metaphorical statement. I stare at my sword in boredom, "I happen to decide to follow him, since I got no where else and well here I am. I do have a request though, but I will tell you this: fuck with me and your head will be rolling so many times over and over again, if you live that is" I cast a mad smile at everyone. "Did you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" OF course they wouldn't know, though soon enough someone will know.

I received only silence, perhaps they are thinking that over. "It's a rhetorical question" I roll my eyes and cross my arms after placing the sword against my back, making it disappearing. "What kind of power do you have, pink flowers of death?" I stare up at Larxene in shock, only to be replaced with amusement, "Nope, you'll see"

I held my hand out and summoned my blade, I imagine what I was going to do beforehand. I threw it up in the air, throwing a fireball at it, it rotates around it and causing it to float and a small phoenix of hover around it. I spin in a circle and jump in to the air and twist my body in circles, and grab the sword and jump on it's floating surface and dive to the ground below, fire bursts from my fists and I slam them on to the floor, a ring of flame bursts in to the air causing a portal like sphere in the air and a ball hits the ground; a humanely shape is seen from it. I ran into it and disappeared, feeling the fire lick up around my body. I step out of it, a huge scythe made of fire surrounds me, creating a magnificent moving dress of flames and a huge scythe.

"You haven't seen the rest, but I'm not going to show you anymore" I smirk at them all. What the hell can my imagination cause, all I was thinking is about how it should be presented and this is what happened, I wasn't aware that I did this. Weird.

I let out a yawn, "Ehh, fake, It would fit this so well. Anyways, I want to not have a number, I would just wanna be... ehh not have a number, forget that. If you can accept this then I will join; It's quite simple to accept" I said. I could of been a lawyer in my world with such a good acting and I don't use it that much though. Hmm.

"Accepted. Welcome to the Organization, Xen. I will have Axel train you since you have the same ability as he, Saix will be your overall mentor. Now, this meeting is adjourned!"

Soon enough, I have been introduced with everyone. Especially Roxas and Xion; They were different but pretty cool, I liked them very well. Right now Demyx is showing me the way to my room since it's better to know the way in person then to portal there. "So Demyx,why do you seem so depressed?"

He looks over frowning, "They make statements that I am gay! I am not!" He groans.

"Do they believe you even if you tell them? Who has been calling you gay?" I ask him, this is very interesting to me. He shook his head, "No, Axel, Larxene, and his group!" he grimaces, a dark expression flash through his eyes. I put my hand in his and said, "I believe you, I'll be your friend too if you want! Plus Marluxia is way more gay then you are, come on flowers! That's hilarious!"I whisper to him soothingly.

He looks at me surprised, "Really? You would to that for me? Marluxia...hahahha oh my god, hahha!" he laughs. I felt good for making him happy. This seems like we are on a good track to friends. "Yep!" I said, while popping the 'p' on it. He smiles, or as much as a nobody can do. We have no hearts..but its not our fault in the first place, it was a poor accident. I feel sorry for the whole organization, its quite sad. And out personality is sometimes based on our abilities or rather what killed us at times, maybe something entirely different.

"You know, it's quite funny. I am fire and you are water, we are supposed to be nemesis!" I said, a smirk playing on my lips. "He blinks, "Yeah, that is weird!" We walked all the way to my room which is very long, I felt like I died, its quite ironic. We stop at a door with a huge X on it, the door is decorated with flames that look like its moving around it. I touch the door and it lightens up in a bright red and it opens up. "Hey, I like this door. Thank you awesome person who did this!"

"I have a question or two or three actually" I said, glancing over at him before entering the room. "what is it?" he asks in return. I smile and turn the light on, the walls are all black with green glow in the dark paintings of wolves, dragons, fire and a nature like fantasy of Edo Japan. The carpet is fire red and seem to be it caught itself on fire magically. The whole room seemed to be like a oriental theme to it, though with a touch of modernism technology kind of thing.  
As well as french doors that has a balcony attached to it, with dragons twirling up the sides of the balcony fencing. The walk in close had tons of clothing and some shoes, I didn't need much but this is overbearing, who the hell would think I am some spoiled princess or some co-dependent person, I am more independent than anything.

"Well, somebody read me like a book though they have got too much clothes in here" I scratch my head, wonderment swimming in my head. "Apparently, I never got this much when I got here" he says, disappointment in his voice. I slap his arm, "Boy, when I can, we will go shopping for stuff you would want. Anything you want" I told him, I'm not lying either.

The song Trouble Maker by Trouble Maker playing.


	2. Chapter 2: Boredom and Movies

**Chapter 2- Two Months Later:  
**

So here we are, Demyx and I are going to the super store on some kind of planet version of a walmart mixed with costco mixed with some other stores especially the best clothing chains, of any culture too. I had my Dante coat, as I call it the D-thang for his coat, well this version is mine, its made of genuine leather as Xemnas ordered, well Saix did really, the "superior" as he claims is too lazy to do things, since he was busy in his office, probably playing with paper clips and flinging them at people through portals. Who knows what he does, perhaps he has a fun side to him? We shall never know, right?

"This place is huge!" Demyx exclaims. We are standing in front of the mega store, taking in the magnificent pearl gated, porcelain and granite building. We step inside, the security looks at us passively briefly. We continue to walk forward until we stop at the official entrance. The place is sky high with elevators going to the top floor and stairs sighs all over as well. There has a major amount of people going by, with many bags.

"Where first?" I glance over at him, he took out a fifteen page or hundred page book version of the list. "Manse-err superior needs boxers with hearts on it...what the fuck..okay. Next is his clear fingernail polish," he blinks slowly. "Hearts? Why would he wants damn hearts on it? And the polish? Holy shit big discovery for me folks, stay tuned for more after the break" I said like a comedian, well more like failing at it completely. He laughs a bit.

(Later on):

We got all over Xemnas's items in a cart, as well as others besides Axel's, Demyx's and my belongings. We would need food, well I would like to fill the fridge with food. Why they have a fridge? Who knows, who cares. We picked up Axel's things and made out way on to hair gel for me, I wanted to cosplay his hair so I need a lot of hair gel. I picked up twelve massive size hair jar containers, they were pretty bulk too. We were stuck with Demyx's music isle items, so we quickly took his needed items.

Four unbearable more hours I spend on picking up the other member's items, I nearly died from boredom. Though Demyx cured it with his jokes, making me laugh, in return he grins. We pass by a pet store and I stop, laughing evilly. Demyx stares at me with wide eyes, "What are you planning?"

I run through the door and straight to the leash section of store. "Ohh, heheehe. Saix, oh Saix, you'll love this" I grab six different leashed and paid for it, catching back up Demyx. After getting everything we wanted in the end, we left back to the castle, Demyx had a plenty of nobody minions carrying the stuff. Sixty five bags later and fifteen furniture items and 85 thousand down the drain worth of money. Causing our certain money manager to get a heart attack. I hop over to Saix and whisper in his ears, presenting him with a box full of gifts I got for him. "Here you go, Saix. Wear it for me, please" he opens it and stares at it, and throws in to a portal and stares at me blankly before throwing me against a wall and walking off. I laugh as I slid down the wall, ignoring the throbbing pain in my back. "fuuuck" I groan out. One thing I knew is that it hurt like hell, or well I do remember pain pretty well.

I watch as Axel crack up laughing as I stand to my feet slowly and dusting off imaginary dirt. "well damn" I whistle walking off. I bumped into Demyx once again, "That was so damn funny!" he slaps his knee.

"Oh my kingdom hearts, what has this world fell to?" I murmured. Demyx stops laughing and shrugs, "I have no clue" Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Axel following us, no..more like stalking us. "Dem-Dem?" I ask him innocently. "hmm yeah?" he glances over at me. "Wanna go to the beach tomorrow with Larxene and Zexion, Marluxia, Xigbar, Roxas and I?" I felt like he is a brother to me now. "Why with them?"

I sigh. "Well Larx is like a sister since its been two months I been here , Zexion, Marly, Xig and Rox is like brothers to me and your my best friend slash brother too!" I smile at him, he is shocked now. I lean into his ear and whisper, "and well Saix is my friend too, well Axel is my stalker but don't mention is since he is following us" he's gulping at the Axel, a stalker part. He nods and mouths, 'okay'. I frown and cross my arms while walking. Well he's pretty hot as fire personally. I giggled as the thought of Saix and then Axel, but at two different times. I like them both, but this is quite weird. Dem rose a eyebrow at me in question.

"Its nothing, nothing at all. Just nothing. Ignore that" I murmured, a frown playing on my lips this time.

"I love pizza!" I yelled to the castle. I heard a distant "Same here!" Xadlin...okay then.. "Yum" who the hell said that? I gasp in shock, Demyx did the same."Was that Xemnas?" we say in synch.

We glance at each other and then laugh quietly. "Well okay then" I shook my head, amusement still tickling at me. "Larx, Roxy, Zexy, Marly movies are in the theater room with Demy!" I announced to them, well more like shouting out at the whole castle. "okay" They say in chorus. I got goosebumps and Demyx rubbed his arms, well his sleeves. "That was creepy" he says. I agree with him.

We went our ways for the rest of the day till night. I heard footsteps..Axel I bet. I turn around a corner and then stood against the wall and peer over the corner, noticing..red hair? Oh Axel, what is with you? Did I steal his skittles? Unlike the others, I would of took their potatoes and run away. Despite my childish behaviors upon living here, I am quite the opposite when needed. I let out a sigh, "Axel if you want to come to the movie night tonight, then fine. Just bring your stuff. I supply the movies" I told him also the list of the rules, though one definite one is not killing or maiming anything no matter how scared you can be. I thought it's quite hilarious to add it.


	3. Chapter 3: The Nonsense Chapter

**Chapter 3: Movie Night**

I set up my seat for the movie, thankfully the organization had added a new room which is the theater room. I took a seat and held my food in my hands. I plop the recliner chair back by a lever and put my red and black pillow behind my head.

Axel is the first person in the room other than me, he has a seat on my right. The other left is designated for Demy or Saix, whoever wants that seat. But I think Demy will take a seat. "You're fifteen minutes early" I smirk over at him. He shrugs, "And?"

I shrug not really caring, "Just saying, not like it bothers me" I murmur. He taps his foot against the floor, staring at my bad ass firey crown on the floor next to me intently. I glance over at him, "It's mine" he blinks and turning his attention on me. "I know, you know i can control fire too. Do you have it memorized?" I roll my eyes, "Why yes I do"

As I was about to cal the others, he decided to ask a question I was about to frown about. "Soo what do you do for fun?" He's now staring at anything but me, despite this situation I felt like smacking my forehead and then his face with a giant waffle. How childish I am being since I am in my early twenties. "Hmm...play my guitar, lighting bonfires, going to pride lands, still wanna check out Halloween town, as well as go to a few other places" I relax my hands on my stomach. So for the remaining fifteen minutes we have talked about anything that felt like asking, despite my tingling feeling of boredom, it was dying down to amusement.

Once the time has hit eleven, In flood the other organization members, they all pile in to their seats. I pull out a remote and flip through the list of movies. "So what do you all want to watch?" I asked. I try to crane my neck to see everyone, I failed instead. "Silent Hill" Saix says. It's quite amusing that he likes one of my favorite movies. Demyx wants Scary Movie, Larxene wants Saw which made Demy gulp.

I frown, "Are you scared of that movie?" I ask him, he nods a bit. I sigh. "It's alright, just graphic. I'm here, we are all here if something happens, okay?" I told him while tapping his forehead. I snap my fingers, kicking back and selected the movie. It starts. I laugh evilly, my signature laugh. Axel, thinking he was the funny one, decided to copy it but he was ct off by a dusk appearing out of nowhere and handing him a piece of paper with the copy right insignia on it. "What the hell" he murmurs, staring at it shocked.

I grin, "I got it patented, so it's my trademark. So..." I trail off, holding my hand out and making the money thing while rubbing my fingers together for the money. He took some money out and threw it at me, pouting as he did so. "Well, I have a business I started last month. It's pretty much nobody toys, heartless toys, and toys for the evil, stores, etc. Pretty much in a lot of worlds" I exclaim.

I can talk right now, well we all can since the movie is playing previews right now. I took out a thick magazine catalog and passed it over to Axel and he passed it to everyone else, ending up in Xemnas's hands.

"The magazine differs on the world it is in" Larx says casually, she's sipping on her margarita. Despite her bitchy mood, she's quite laid back when she's a bit intoxicated. I bob my head up and down,"Yep, Larx is my assistant, Said and Xigbar and Xaldin are security, Zexion deals with the inventory as well as database,etc. Demy is the assistant inventor with Marly. He does the sewing, Don't give me that look!"I scold Marluxia, he's pouting like a child this time.

Xemnas rubs his hands together then folds them behind his head and leans back in to his extremely comfortable recliner with his name etched across it in diamond and gold. "A franchise? Interesting. Will that lure us any hearts?" He peeks over at with a corner of his eye. "Yeah, it could"

He begins smirking. "Do we have any hearts so far?" He asks.

I let out a sigh, from the heart shaped window, he watches as several hearts float in to the moon. "Excellent" Xemnas turns his attention on to the movie as it begins to play. "We're making about 4 million munny now" Zexion says in a monotone voice.

"It's time to watch the movie" I reminded them. "No shit shurlock" Larx grumbles, taking another sip from her beverage. I turn to her slowly, a grin on place. "Exactly, now lets watch this lovely display of insanity"

**~~~~(LATER)~~~~**

Demyx's hiding behind a chair, he's trembling in fear. Larx and I are roaring laughter at the grotesque film. However when the next movie came on, the nudity it display had made some of the men really lets say excited. Larx and I share a look and shrug, agreeing that the two couple will die.

Axel has been intent on the show, jumping every now and then when something jumps out. I never knew he was a sucker for being scared easily by movies. Interesting, I could ponder this fear on something more amusing for me.

I took a look around the room and notice that Xemnas is wide eyed and his mouth wide open full of popcorn. "what the..." he slowly says but then swallows his mouthful; Saix of course cringes when Xemnas had spat some food out by accident.

"Shhhhh!" I growl at everyone, they just need to shut up and watch this. A loud chainsaw sound roars out of the speakers, everyone jumps including myself. "HOLY SHIIIIIT!" Xigbar and I shout. Larxene hits my arm harshly, her glare darken on me. "sorry" I whisper.

**~~~~(Eventually)~~~~**

As a few days later conspire, Saix, Marluxia, Xigbar and Luxord lost a bet and Xemnas and I had amusingly made them do the most illogical thing ever and that is mop the concrete and use a new bucket of hot soapy water. So there they are mopping the concrete away, slowly and irritatingly cussing their mouths away, well Saix has been silent through it all, his look full of displeasure.

It reminds me of a time where my boss before this whole new world has made me do, and that's the same thing but it was in front of garbage cans and people can laugh their asses off at you. Though it also reminds me of the times where the boss has been such a weird odd ball and I could intend on telling you some flashbacks but why would that matter? Oh it could but I could simply...well never mind. It could be the same time where a friend, a coworker, which I been friends before through the internet and found out that he lives in the area, has told me that I had to sweep up some spaghetti noodles...I did but I still think he has did that on purpose... hmmm.

Xemnas and I watch from a giant mirror he has installed awhile back. This amusing even has made my day:  
**~~~~Nyah~~~~**

"This is not logical" Saix finally breaks the silence. "Gee figure, no shit" Xigbar furiously mops a big black stain on the white concrete floor of the kitchen. The stain wouldn't come out, no matter how many times he scrubs it.

Marluxia uses his flower power as I call it, to try to use some chemical reaction from the flowers to try to take the stains away, but it failed. "Why isn't this coming out?!" he stomps his foot like a child.

Luxord was forced to mop as well, he had his special 'toys' took away, making him feel degraded deeply. "I hate you all" he kept mumbling hatefully.

"well daaaamn" I whistle loudly. Xemnas glares at me, making me feel like I might catch myself on fire. Well that surely won't work, since my lovely element is fire. "Shut your insolent mouth" I gasp in air, "Oh no you didn't just say that, girlfriend!" I snap my fingers like a immature bitch. Wellll lets say it didn't end that pretty for me...as in being smite so many times I'm nearly in charcoal and my clothes all ripe up by his Darth Vader wannabe Light-saber effects, as I will now call it, The Darth Vader Effect. Damn this guy is making me like him more and more..what do you say, I'm a masochist. It's inevitable to have me not to enjoy this...err yeah. Frown down on me like I'm a child...hehe.

**(Back with the concrete mopping nobodies which are failing horribly) (3rd person):  
**

The stains never came out, they still stuck in the concrete. What the hell are they made up, making them stick so horribly? As one would ponder. The answer is: No reason. What is making this madness?: No reason. Why are they mopping in failure?: No freaking reason. It's that bad.

"I'm going to kill her" Marluxia sulks, his threat weak with the failure effect. Saix sends him a dirty look, "No, its my job" He makes him quiver in annoyance,"NO!"

"Oh shut the hell up!" XIgbar and Luxord for once decide to bark at them like a angry puppy. Marly and Saix stares at them in disbelief and awe, "Wooooow" This is the part where the two face-palm at the idiocracy.

"The stains aren't going to remove themselves" Xemnan's voice boom from the speakers that they have all over the castle. The four groan and continue to mop.

Marly stops, "Is it going slowly away?" the others gather around him and stare down in hope at the stain. "Hurry, lets get this down! Scrub away mighty pirates!" Marly screams in hope.

The other three began to scrub on their hands and knees with a soapy sponge or a mop top. Oblivious to them, all of the stains are illusions to them thanks to Zexion's as his awesomeness. That is all where the effects began to fade away and they started to understand what happened, "XEN!" They roar in anger, causing it to echo in the castle.

They ran to find her in a closet, huddling up to a Saix plushy, at first they thought it was cute but then she ended up..welll scorch and scathed by their attacks on her and of course she liked it...like a idiot she is in her psychological state. She did end up running to Xemnas and hiding behind him, like she's a little girl and scared hoping he would act like a father figure she wants him to be. He, of course, order them of AFTER having Xen apolgize about being a brat and causing them to scrub the floors after they lost the bet but over all having Zexion putting a spell on them and making them believe the marks are still they but they are actually cleaned up within their fifteen minutes out of four hour job. Which was very very to watch their demise...failure really.

Saix later on came to visit her, asking her many questions to why she act like that-like a brat, a child really. She told him that she felt like it and didn't want to be bored and cause more havoc to them. This is the part where he decide to join team with her and Larxene, though he still ponders how anyone could get along with that nobody woman.


	4. Chapter 4: Journal Entry 1

**Chapter 4: Flashbacks of The Annoying Boss(Her past before nobody-hood):**

**(Mix times of past and thoughts..stuff like that) ;)**

_Before I was a nobody I had a life on Earth...well so here it was:_

**(Entry Journal #1: 2014, July 30):**

~~ Here I am in the back dock of the store I work at, my boss has asked me to help him out with a few things. I had to help him take cardboard boxes to the baler and put them inside the machine. We picked up all of the plastic bags around it and take it to the back dock where they put the other recycle bags at. He lend me the keys to take these other garbage bags to the garbage compacter, well the keys several times really. Throughout helping ALL of the time he asked, there has been some weirdest conversations ever conspired...where it made me want to go cringe and/or block my hearing with lovely headphones...but it didn't happen.

There has been this one time where he asked me to go clean the back and he told me that he'll help me do that. I accepted but I was bored that day..so that's probably the reason why...but before I had went to the back he stops me and told me to re-adjust a movie case stating that "Empty holes don't sell themselves" So I had to place some of the movies in empty slots like he has been doing. We went to the other side of the display and he squats down and movies some of he movies around. "If you could see any movie right now what would it be?" He looks up from where he's at. I glace down and place a Spider Man movie in a slot, "None really" I murmur.

I don't really care for telling him anything. "None? Oh" he frowns and stands up, "I watched a movie last night it was the new Planet of The Apes, it was pretty good"

I mentally sigh and thought, _'I don't care!'_ As he begins to walk down the toilet paper isle with me in tow I murmur, "I seen the older ones, they're alright" He didn't say anything. We leave to the baler in the back and put in cardboard. What is with him and the baler? It's ridiculous.

He was about to throw away the Rio 2 movie stand and a place a balloon, not inflated, in a garbage. I took it instead, hoping that my four year old niece will like it. He asked if I wanted it anyways. When he and I left to put this nasty barrel of garbage away, it has gross black gunk around it and the inside and exterior of it. It's suppose to be a meat barrel but it has garbage instead. He told me to take it to the garbage and said he'll help me if I need it. he did as he said when he went around the corner, surprisingly he hurried over to me as fast as he can? I have no clue why he acts like a strange creature.

I let him take the garbage and he dumps all of it out, both of our hands are all gunk up with black and brown greasy substance. It's terribly nasty. My luck I would fall down the trash compactor if I had leaned any further and help him.

When he put the barrel down, I look at my hands and groan . He holds his up and shows me his hands, quite disgusting. He leaves over to a shelf near and picks up a hand sanitizer container and struggles with opening it, he looks at me exasperatingly. He's such a lazy...maybe because he has short nails? I have no clue. I went over to him, irritatingly enough, to rip open the plastic and open the damn thing, he pulls out the cloth and hard enough to rip the container out of my hands by pure force and it swings near him and dangles by the still attached wipes. I pick it up and stare at him in disbelief. "Wow, trying to destroy things aren't you?" I'm a smart ass again.

"Apparently so" he laughs out, his eyes squinted like when you do when you're truly laughing; Annoying fucker he is. Pardon my language. I nearly die from more disbelief. I take a wipe out and wipe my own hands like he did on his own. Several minutes later, nearly fifteen minutes really, we were throwing more garbage away again. The song White wedding by Bill Idol plays on the store's radio. "It's a nice day for a white wedding" he says along with the song"

I personally like the older generations songs, its just when it's destroyed by this guy it makes me cringe in horror. "Tell me Samantha, is it a nice day for a white wedding?" For one, no. For two, there's a bad fire outside making a dark smoky sky. For three, hell no to answering you. But I didn't say that, I said instead was "No" making him say back to me in shock, "Why not?" I shrug and murmur "Just cause"

He doesn't say anything else on other than its a good song. I mentally agree to that. Eventually we move to well...nothing other that our own work tasks.

**~Week later~:He had me go mop the concrete with hot soapy water. Makes no sense really. Fucking obliviously illogical. **

This other day he had me clean this greasy floor on my hands and knees..well i wanted to but soon enough he was walking up isle 11 to the the doors which led to the hallway of the back of store that connects different section of the store, like the produce, meat department, bakery, and the receiving dock... He had a cart full of stuff, but he stops nearly few steps into the isle and then turns around and goes to another isle, amusing really. Several minutes later he goes by isle 11. Hes quite there annoying douche. To any pervert to see me on my hands and knees and pouting/sneering about the nasty floor would think...I'm not going there right now!

~~...^.^~~~

I remember clearly twice that he had touched my arm briefly...ick really. Moving on, one morning where I was off about asking what I do in mornings, well the day sucked for me after that. I just don't like being bothered by him. One time when I got off and went to the yogurt isle, I went by and said "Hello" and he raises a brow and says "hi" back. Soon enough my mother and I are looking at the yogurt choices and he comes up and says, "Hello, is there anything I can help you both with?" mostly looking at me then briefly at my mother. "Not much really, just looking at yogurt" my mom says.

"How's the new guy liking the deli?" he's asking about my brother, but my brother isn't working there yet. Somebody asks him to retrieve two more bottles of this wine since it is the last one on the shelf, so he grabs the two from the back and looks down the wine isle but then moves down the isle we still were at, but we slowly were making our way out of the isle. Since my mother is horribly slow, it made me want to snarl in anger.

As he made his way to the customer, I being the perv happened to stare at his butt. I have a boyfriend what the heck?! Xemnas punch me now!

~~ I have so many awkward stories which involves around his oddness that causes me irritation at work. Like this one time where he didn't tell me about the schedule change for the next day for me and this other guy, which he failed to notify me about the change. We solved it by going in his office. I had to work the opening shift the next morning and the guy had the closing shift. As I was about to leave the office, I was wondering for next weeks schedule, the other worker left the office but was staring at me strangely. Perhaps annoyed? I asked him when is my next days off, so I went in the office after he agreed to tell me. I close the door and wait as he looks it up.

"You want your schedule for next week?" I nod and murmur, 'Yes"

So he tells me the schedule and then I write it down, but he also reads it out loud and turns the screen towards me so I can read it ass well. He's a very weird oddball of a boss... The schedule wasn't out till the next day, but it was out the day after. he gave me the schedule to pass out.

Though one day where work has been very boring to me. It starts out slow, way slower due to Monday...well unusually slow for a Monday morning there. The life of a courtesy clerk sucks at work, my job is annoying due to all the crap I do and clean, especially retrieving the carts when its so hot or cold out.

I started at 6 am, which I began cleaning the bathroom. Clock my sweep and moved outside and swept the front of the store and clean the tables, top of the garbages, ending up near the other side of the store. Had I not been busy I wouldn't been distracted by my thoughts. I never took notice of a certain individual, my boss, manger due, bothering the shit out of me.

"Samantha, how are you this morning?" He did scare me...wow. I look up in shock, nearly dropping my broom. "Did the sound of your name scare you?" He says, amusement in his voice.

I stop sweeping and glance over at him after continuing on sweeping for a few seconds. "No, I didn't hear you..." I murmur quietly enough where he asks me what I said. So I repeat myself louder while frowning, "I didn't expect anyone coming out here" He nods his head, "Ah" he looks at me before glancing around the area. He walks a few steps near me. "Samantha, is there anything new and exciting for you?"

I shake my head and shrug, not feeling like telling him anything. He looks at the parking lot again and glances down at a bag I had a quarter full f large garbage items, and he decides to comment on it, perhaps thinking it was from the parking lot, even though its really from ash trays and the dust pan. "I could tell you have swept the parking lot and here, it looks good"

Once more he stares at me, causing me to cringe and get creepy goosebumps. It wasn't a good feeling I must say. "mhmm" I made the sound, intentionally not caring. He continues on despite the awkward few minute silence. "It looks like your slowly making your way this way" he comments.

I'm slowly began to grow irritate by him. "Mo, I'm making my way the other way" I said in a smart ass tone and gesture with my and to my left, I had a sneer on my face. He looks at my hand and laughs, probably taking my words as a joke. I mentally groan and think, "Go away dude"

He leaves me alone and I continue on my tasks of the morning routine. It's nearly 10 am and I order a sausage burrito and he was staring at me a few minutes in a wtf look, of course it was from the glare I gave him. Later on in the day I am pulling out a giant bag full or recyclable bags from a bin and I seen a blur of blonde hair past me a bit and hands clamping down on the bin making it go to the ground and my bag coming out completely.

I didn't like this imbecile bothering me anymore, I just wanted to slap him silly until the world decides to turn rivers neon. Unfortunately that couldn't happen without harming the ecosystem...right? It's like I would bring this insanity to the world and cause mayhem where your fire roasted pizza caught fire in your oven because you fell asleep, yeah its like that. Mwhhahaha! It happened to me once and it suuucked I must say...I blame my ...my potato minions..yeah my potato minions. Failure in a innocent smile making it appear insane...crazy!

So I tell him off, "I could of got it on my own" annoyance is clear in my tone. A look of disbelief I hold as well and he raises a brow and says casually, "I know you could, I just wanted to help. It would make me feel better" he says, his eyes pressing to together making his wrinkles around his eyes more visible.

'About what?...Fucking weird' I thought.

I stare out at the window to see that the sky is once again smoky. So I thought to ask in a stupid manner, "It's smoky again, why did you cause it?" I did try to make this unconformable silence to disappear and he to leave me alone, but no of course I didn't succeed in that. He laughs, "I was smoking" I had a feeling he's joking at the time being. I gave me a look of full disbelief. "I don't smoking, I was joking" he tells me seriously. He starts to chuckle before saying while tilting his head to the side, "Can you do me a flavor?"

I stop tying my bag and stare at him blankly, "A flavor?" I mentally face palm. He decides to laugh again as he stares out the window in though. "I'm surprised that you caught that. Yeah a favor"

I had a feeling I know what it is and that's its giving me a flashback of doom. "Let me guess you want me to go mop in front of the garbage cans again?" I give him a incredulous wtf-are-you-kidding-me look when asking him. "Yeah" He gave me a strange look, probably surprised that I know what he was going to ask of me to do. But I did add after that is "You asked me to do that before, and it's highly illogical"

So nearly half a hour ago, I clock my sweep then go write my time down on the log of my courtesy duties. He was called to the customer service counter since he had a customer and nobody else is on at the time due to the schedules he wrote for the day last week of this weeks schedule. He walks by but stops to tap my shoulder once lightly with two fingers as he went around me since I'm standing before the part of the counter and behind me is a small three foot space with a movie drawer displays they have when they rent movies out to customers. He obviously got my attention again and it pisses me off even more in the day. I thought of my dearest boyfriend and how his tender kisses against my own lips and neck, how he trails his fingers up and down my bottom and stomach and... I'm stopping in my lucid daydream.

"Are you going to do that favor for me?" He asks me lowly. I move my head to my left in his direction to see the customers look at he and I in confusion, perhaps they assume something...something that actually makes me want to hurl if they think I am dating or with this older man with a perverted mindset if you don't really see his actions or how he says it either. I glace back over to him in another blank gaze, "Yeah" I murmur. I left to go do the task after taking my fifteen minute break. I did use a clever trick without him noticing me do the suppose mopping. Plus the only way to get rid of that disgusting filth is to use a pressure washer and its sure as hell that he has one since he had used it before in the morning when I was doing a morning shift.

But I do recall that I was once in the back dock getting several large garbage bags for the courtesy closet near the break room and bathrooms. He goes by taking a pallet of empty creates and he's pulling a pallet jack. I wanted to act like a bitch, for my own sake of sick amusement that day and time. "You're hogging the space" He stops walking and says, 'What?" I repeat myself. He goes by after I move out of his way due to the narrow area of space. "I'm a hog" he laughs shortly.

It's annoying that he keeps popping out of nowhere. It reminds e of the several times the last few months. It's weird that he stands so close to me when he talks. It pisses me off and I do tend to have a anger problem when angered and I surely do miss my boyfriend and it surely takes a tole on how our work shifts are and that we live a town apart but we visit each other a night a week or two, on his days off I come over to his place and the same on my days off. We came to agreement of not having him come to my house where my brother despises the shit out of him, it sadly makes my heart hurt. I don't understand why he won't get over it...wait until I marry the sweet guy... then what?

**~~~(End journal entry of past)~~~~**

I sit up form my bed and shut my journal. After the times here I don't still understand what the hell those times are about. But I surely did my my lover. Maybe I should have him back...somehow... I...I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him?


End file.
